


Starting to Heal

by Kunabee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: Frisk is sixteen now, and Chara's still the parasitic tag-along.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Starting to Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's You, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370693) by [KoboldKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/pseuds/KoboldKing). 



> i read a really good fanfic, "It's You, Too" by KoboldKing and I had to write something inspired by it.

Chara takes a deep breath and shakes out their limbs. Gangly, long, awkward. They always think of Frisk as small, but... Frisk is growing up.

They grab the rope and _climb_ , not sure why Frisk insists on them practicing things like this. Their body's weak, their limbs are shaking, yet Frisk always does just fine in climbing up the rope. For some reason, Frisk is quiet. There's no snarky commentary - well, okay. Frisk isn't usually _snarky_ , just temperamental. Mostly they are comforting and soft-spoken. Still, they'd usually be saying something encouraging by now.

Somehow, Chara makes it to the top, holding onto the rope. It's a very _long_ way down. They feel queasy.

Frisk takes over, easing them down.

 _It's not the same body. I've tried to get strong_ , they say.

That's all.

The rest of the day Frisk is quiet, and Chara picks up the pieces and lives their life.

*

Eight years ago Frisk saved the Underground. Sixteen now, they're finally hitting the growth spurt part of puberty and the body feels more familiar than ever. Chara was _born_ all gangly, but Frisk is growing into it, adjusting to life as an adult. In the mirror, Chara can see their eternal chubbiness, but it's offset by muscle. Pressing into their stomach reveals something tight and _strong_. Their eyes aren't Chara's eyes but you can almost mistake it.

Frisk is a hardy eater, notorious for eating anything. Chara's picky, and even living in someone else's brain doesn't change the fact that they still have a million and one issues with texture.

 _Why do you keep giving me so many days?_ they ask Frisk with a frown.

Their body doesn't show it, but they mime an innocent shrug.

*

Asgore is... safe. Chara loves him and trusts him implicitly. Toriel's never managed to forgive him, but... well, that's Toriel's problem, isn't it? When Frisk was twelve they finally insisted that they tell people about the fact that there's two of them, the whole sordid story, and Chara told Asgore first.

Well. Second. Asriel's still Chara's best friend.

 _Flowey_ , Frisk reminds them patiently.

They sigh and groan as they turn the earth, preparing the area to transfer tomato plants into. They know. Asriel says that he's not the same as Flowey, yadda yadda, Flowey _hates_ being called Asriel, but he's still their brother. Still their best friend.

Frisk hums but says nothing, and Chara beats the earth to work out frustration. Asgore says nothing, but he notices.

*

It's a Bad Day.

Frisk gets like this sometimes where they just... can't. And Chara's angry because they need a break but here they go, having to drag themselves throughout the day because Frisk can't and that's their responsibility as the invader in Frisk's head.

 _Shut up,_ Frisk snaps. Chara ignores them. They get moody, and instead of their eternal support, they just berate and snap at Chara.

 _I don't berate you!_ Frisk says indignantly. And here they go again, _berating_ them -

 _You're fucked up,_ Frisk scoffs. Yeah, well. They knew that.

 _...I didn't mean it_. They ignore Frisk and they keep going about the day and they sulk instead of sleep.

Like always, the two of them make up, but Frisk seems withdrawn and more willing than usual to do what Chara wants. Chara doesn't know what's going on and it's driving them crazy.

*

Sometimes Chara has Bad Days, too.

Frisk is all soothing comfort, gentle and patient instead of harsh edges. They avoid people like Chara prefers, explaining that they can't. To family - or friends that might as _well_ be family - they explain Chara's having a Bad Day. To everyone else, they just say they need to recharge.

It's kind and it's patient but they feel Frisk's irritation with them. They're too numb to feel anything at all.

*

Frisk's seventeenth birthday comes with little fanfare, but the day is started with breakfast and bed and the potential for a party. Even Flowey gets Frisk a gift, which - well. If a SOULless flower can make a friend, it's Frisk.

Or Papyrus, Chara supposes. All boisterous confidence without quite being arrogance. The day is good, the day is fun, and for some reason, Chara is wishing they could celebrate _their_ birthday.

 _We can,_ Frisk says.

 _I don't age anymore. That ship's sailed,_ Chara replies.

 _We can still celebrate your birthday,_ Frisk insists.

Chara doesn't know why they're insisting, but they don't get into a fight - not on Frisk's birthday.

The next day they argue until Frisk bursts into tears and Chara feels a little guilty.

Only a little, though.

*

Frisk is holding their hands together, lightly and gently. Chara is there too. This is the closest they can get to touching each other, gentle and soft and kind.

 _Chara, you don't have to keep punishing yourself for your mistakes. You've had_ enough _punishment. I told you years ago I want to share my life with you. I meant it. I_ still _mean it. I just want you to be happy. I just want to give you a life. If I could give you a body, I would. I love you Chara, exactly as you are._ Frisk's voice is soft, soothing.

Maybe a younger Chara would have argued. Maybe a Chara who hadn't spent nine years with someone like Frisk - inherently **kind** and **good** despite being moody and angry and filled with emotions enough to drive Chara crazy - would have said no.

Instead, they say, _I'll try_.

Frisk smiles and maybe Chara can finally start to heal.


End file.
